Babysitter
by jelliclerose
Summary: Fanfic following on from my other fic Domesticity. Just a little fun with Mac, Caroline, Lola and Uncle Guy! Reviews are love!


Just a little sequel to Domesticity which I wrote one afternoon when I was too tired to write anything serious. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lola giggled happily as her father scooped her up in his arms, her soft curls falling across her face.  
"Would it be hypocritical to suggest she needed a hair cut?" he commented to no one, brushing strands of hair out of her eyes as Lola screwed up her face dramatically, shaking her head frantically until her hair was more wild than before.  
"Attitude, I like it," he smiled fondly giving his daughter a high-five. Lola grinned from beneath her hair before snuggling her face in to her father's shoulder.

Mac gave her a quick kiss before glancing up the stairs. He knew better than to pester his wife to get ready faster so instead he turned slightly, placing his daughter gently on to one of the stairs.

Crouching down in front of her, she beamed back at him, pulling her hair out of her face with splayed fingers and sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth mischievously.  
"Now, you know what to do when Guy gets here?" Mac asked her with a smile.  
"Give him a headache!" Lola exclaimed delightedly, clapping her hands.  
"Ah, you are beautiful," Mac laughed affectionately, planting a kiss on the top of her head. He wasn't sure how they'd ended up having to trust Guy with their daughter, but he knew that Guy was not going to experience the angel their usual babysitters did.

At that moment, the doorbell sounded.  
"Mac, could you get that?" Caroline called from upstairs and Mac rolled his eyes, getting up and going to the door. Before he opened it, he turned to look at Lola, putting a finger to his lips.  
"Remember, no mischief 'til me and mummy have gone, deal?" he said and Lola nodded, beaming brightly and holding back a giggle. Mac smirked, then turned back and opened up the door.

Guy peered around the door cautiously. Mac smiled at the nervous way Guy regarded Lola, who was sitting innocently on the stairs. He had to hand it to his daughter, she could pull off angelic like no other.  
"You'd better not be out late. I _have_ got better things to do with my time you know," Guy remarked and Mac rolled his eyes.  
"Really? Like what?" he asked. Guy opened and closed his mouth for a moment.  
"Like...projects..."  
"Will you two hold off your bickering so I can go out please," interrupted a voice and both men turned to see Caroline standing at the top of the stairs.

Mac smiled as she came down towards him, wearing her favourite evening dress, her hair tamed and perfected. Glancing at Guy, he shook his head slightly.  
"Mouth **closed** Secretan," he commented and Guy sulked. Caroline stopped at the foot of the stairs, kissing Lola on the cheek.  
"Don't be too good. We'll be back soon as we can," she said quietly and Lola smiled.  
"I'll be good, promise," she said sweetly and Mac and Caroline exchanged a knowing glance.

"Remember Guy, her name's Lola. If you call her sprog and make her cry again then I _will_ hurt you," Caroline informed Guy as she reached the door, Mac slipping a loving arm around her waist. Guy grumbled something but didn't outright object and Mac did feel a little sorry for his friend when he saw a small glimmer of jealously in his eyes.

"I still don't see why everyone is invited to this thing but me," Guy suddenly complained as Mac slipped Caroline's coat over her shoulders. She cast him a thoughtful glance.  
"Not everyone...just most people," she said with a small smile at Mac.  
"Night sweetheart," Caroline waved to Lola as they finally made it out of the door.  
"Look after him for us," Mac winked at her and Lola grinned as the door closed and the fun began.

------

When they returned, all was suspiciously quiet. Exchanging a glance they ventured in the direction of the living room. There on the sofa, Guy was curled up in a ball. Mac couldn't help but laugh.

Lola appeared from the kitchen, a tea towel over her shoulder in a perfect imitation of her father. Caroline put a hand over her mouth in a mixture of affection and amusement.  
"Uncle Guy! Mummy and Daddy are home!" Lola chirped happily before running towards Mac who crouched down and let her run in to his open arms. He plucked the tea towel from her shoulder and smiled at her.

Meanwhile, Guy was slowly sitting up, staring at Lola in disbelief.  
"Thank God you're home," he said desperately, more to Caroline than Mac.  
"Guy she's only four! How much trouble can she be?" Caroline asked.  
"How much? How much?!" Guy began to protest but Lola interrupted him.  
"But I love you Uncle Guy," she cooed wide eyed and Mac barely held back a laugh.  
"For the millionth time - I'm not your uncle!" Guy protested and Caroline put her other hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to contain her amusement.

"Oh Guy, what's she ever done to you," she managed at last. Guy was tempted to list her very existence but for some reason he couldn't quite bring himself to.  
"She exactly like her bloody father for a start," he grumbled, getting up off the sofa but Lola continued to beam at him, peering at him sweetly as she clutched at fistfuls of Mac's jacket. His expression twisted slightly, feeling a little queasy at the trite cuteness of the image and at the same time wondering why this wasn't his life. He'd never admit either emotion aloud but he felt both jealous of and pleased for his best friend.

"What you looking at ginger," he sulked at the little girl.  
"Fraises-blonde," Mac said effortlessly, turning on his heel and heading for the staircase as Lola yawned sleepily in to his shoulder. Guy opened his mouth to protest.  
"Out Secretan," Mac interrupted him without glancing back and Guy sulked again.

"Come on, you've got better things to do with your time, remember?" Caroline suggested before Guy could say anything.  
"Projects," Mac supplied from halfway up the stairs and once more Guy attempted protest, only to be thwarted completely yet again.  
"Night night Uncle Guy," Lola concluded sleepily, aggravating Guy thoroughly with her seemingly inexhaustible ability for cuteness that made him want to gag and smile at the same time.  
"Night Lola," he mumbled back at last.


End file.
